


Never again

by amuk



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This won't happen again. --Gokudera, Haru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/Theme: Jan 2 // Sultry, dirty, soft and hard

“This won’t happen again,” Haru informs him as she straightens her shirt. There are wrinkles now, wrinkles that require ironing to fix. At the very least he hasn’t left any stains or tears. When he doesn’t reply, she turns back to see him running a hand through his hair, not even attempting to clean up his appearance.

                                                                                                                                                               

Not that it’s her problem. “A one-time thing, okay,” she adds, in case he doesn’t understand. Her hair is a mess and she combs it with her fingers quickly.

 

“I know already,” he answers finally, his voice a little hoarse but still biting. She thinks if she were to look, he’d be glaring at her. Eyebrows furrowed, a cigarette in his mouth already. Adjusting her tie, she finally chances a glance behind to find him casually leaning against the wall, his face turned to the window.

 

“Honestly,” she snarls as she marches up to him, her hand pulling his tie forward. With it comes his head and she’s not ready for such proximity. Her lipstick has stained his collar, but if she moves the tie like so, it’s hidden.  “You can’t go out like that.”

 

“Don’t see why not.” He lets her smoothen his shirt, his breath warm on her hair. If she were to rise a little higher, it would be his lips in her hair. Her face flushes a deep red at the thought, already remembering the feel of them.

 

No, Haru’s not ready to be so close, not after she had just put herself together. She hastily releases him, turning around as quickly as she came and walks as fast as dignity allows to the door.

 

“Never again,” she promises, almost daring him to say something else. When he doesn’t, she opens the door and marches through. The school is almost empty now and there is no one to witness her escape. No one but him and she turns back for one last look.

 

She shouldn’t have. He’s smirking, as though he knows better, and she slams the door shut behind her.

 

“Never,” Haru reminds herself and hates how it sounds like a lie.


End file.
